


The Lie

by Anonymous



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Ageplay, Bratting, Daddy Kink, Humiliation, M/M, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Punishment, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-27
Updated: 2014-12-27
Packaged: 2018-03-03 19:43:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2883707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve makes a discovery he's not happy about.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Lie

**Author's Note:**

> This follows [Everyone Loves Meatloaf](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1117014) and [The Anniversary](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1445314). Yet another thinly veiled excuse to give Tony Stark a spanking. If there ends up being more of this, that will probably be the summary.

Bruce was hanging out with Tony and Steve one evening, watching TV, when Steve came back from the kitchen wearing a serious expression.

“Tony,” he said sternly, holding up a broken glass. “Do you know anything about this?”

Bruce turned his head to look at Tony sitting on the other end of the couch, waiting to see if he would play along. Tony made his eyes wide and his face innocent. “No.”

Steve frowned. “Tony.”

“It wasn’t me!” Tony protested.

“Well, you and I are the only people who’ve been in the kitchen all day, Tony, and it wasn’t me, so what am I supposed to think?”

Tony shrugged at Steve, sticking his lower lip out in a pout. Steve sighed.

“Alright, then,” he said, crossing the room and tugging Tony up from the couch. “I think you can wait in the corner until you’re ready to tell me the truth.” Steve marched Tony over to the corner and left him there, facing the wall.

Steve came back to the couch and looked for all the world like he was completely engrossed in the news. Like it was just a normal day where they were hanging out and Tony wasn’t standing in the corner like a naughty child. But Bruce knew better.

Steve met his eyes and they exchanged a glance which acknowledged all the anticipation they were both feeling. Bruce smiled a little bit, couldn’t help himself, and Steve grinned back but he quickly looked back to the TV. Bruce followed suit. Right. They needed to be patient to make this any good.

After about ten minutes, Steve said, “Tony, come over here.”

Tony walked over from the corner and stood in front of Steve. “Is there anything you want to tell me?” Steve asked.

“No, Daddy,” Tony said, his eyes huge.

“That’s very disappointing,” Steve said severely. “Over my knees, then, Tony. I’m not going to let you get away with lying to me.”

“But Daddy. Bruce is here.”

“Yes,” said Steve. “And I’m sure he’d rather be enjoying himself than waiting for me to punish you, Tony, but unfortunately you’ve been a bad boy.” That was an utter lie, there was nothing Bruce wanted more right now than to watch Steve spank Tony and maybe have a turn himself. “Do you have anything else to say?”

Tony shook his head and Steve pulled his arm, dragging Tony down over his lap. He quickly got Tony positioned to his liking and didn’t delay in bringing his hand down firmly on Tony’s backside. From Bruce’s seat on the other end of the couch, he had a perfect view of Tony wriggling and kicking, trying to get away. Steve’s grip around his waist was too tight, though, and he spanked Tony again and again. 

Bruce shifted, feeling his pants become uncomfortably restrictive. Steve kept spanking, a dozen times in total, and held Tony in place once he was finished, patting his bottom more gently. “I’m going to ask you again, Tony,” he said. “What happened to that glass?”

Bruce couldn’t see Tony’s face, but his voice sounded a little choked up when he answered, “I don’t know, it wasn’t me!”

“Oh, dear.” Steve held Tony’s shoulders and stood him up, straightening his clothes. “I think you’ll get tired of this game before I do, Tony, but it’s your choice. Back to the corner with you.” Still, Tony didn’t move until Steve turned him towards the corner with one hand and swatted him hard on his bottom with the other. “Go.”

Steve watched to make sure that Tony was doing as he’d been told, standing with his nose in the corner and his hands at his sides. Then he looked back at Bruce and whispered, “You want the next turn?”

Bruce felt his dick twitch as his excitement mounted. “Please,” he said, trying to sound as cool and detached as the scenario merited. Steve’s knowing smirk let him know he wasn’t fooled, though. Typical Steve. It was his uncanny ability to ferret out people’s unacknowledged kinks that had put them all in this position, after all.

Steve made them wait a little bit longer this time, and when Bruce checked he could tell that Tony was starting to get fidgety. He was impatient at the best of times, which was probably why Steve was so fond of making him wait. Tony wasn’t the only impatient one, though, and Bruce was glad when Steve finally said, “Over here, Tony.”

Tony stood in front of Steve like before, and Steve said, “Let’s get this over with, Tony. Tell me the truth and take your punishment without complaining, so we can get on with enjoying our evening.”

“I did,” Tony said brattily. Steve clucked his tongue and shook his head, and Tony added, “Are you gonna spank me again, _Daddy_?”

“I think you deserve a spanking for your tone alone, never mind the lying, don’t you agree?” Steve said. Tony blushed and looked down. “Take off your pants. A rude little boy like you doesn’t deserve them.”

“But Daddy...”

“Don’t make it worse, Tony.”

So Tony sighed and took off his pants, folding them up, and Bruce could clearly see the outline of his dick through his boxers. He put the pants on the coffee table and moved back towards Steve, who shook his head. “Bruce is going to spank you now,” he said. “After all, you’ve spoiled his evening as well as mine.”

Tony inhaled sharply at that, but Steve’s expression must have quelled whatever protest he was going to voice. “Come on,” said Steve, standing up when Tony didn’t move quickly enough to suit him and putting a hand on the back of Tony’s neck. He steered Tony towards Bruce and pushed him down over Bruce’s lap.

“Make sure you’re very firm with him,” said Steve. “He really doesn’t deserve any sympathy.” 

Bruce nodded. He could feel the way Tony’s cock grew even harder at Steve’s words. Still, with Steve being so strict it tended to fall to Bruce to be the softer one, and so he rested his hand on Tony’s bottom and said, “Remember, Tony, if you decide you want to tell us anything, make sure you speak up.”

“I won’t,” Tony said. Bruce looked up at Steve, who made a ‘get on with it’ gesture at him, so Bruce began to spank.

Steve watched the first few swats, and then said, “I need to get something. Just keep spanking him until I come back.”

Bruce kept going. He couldn’t hit as hard as Steve, but Tony didn’t have the protection of his dress pants now and he was soon squirming in Bruce’s lap. Bruce aimed for the rounded underside of Tony’s ass, and it occurred to him that maybe Tony was squirming to get some friction against his dick. He put his left arm around Tony’s waist, trying to keep him still, and Tony’s hip pressed up against his own cock. Bruce shuddered and they both stilled for a second. Neither of them acknowledged what had happened. It would have taken them out of the scene. Bruce secured Tony’s hips more tightly and began spanking again.

Steve came back into the room and nodded at Bruce, who stopped spanking Tony and stood him up. Tony looked at Steve and went still when he saw the heavy wooden paddle Steve was carrying.

“Well, Tony?” said Steve. “Are you ready to tell the truth now?”

“It wasn’t me,” Tony whined.

“Alright then.” Steve nodded. “We can give you as many spankings as its going to take. Go back to your corner and have a think about that.”

Tony went without needing to be told twice this time, and Steve put the paddle on the coffee table next to Tony’s pants.

Bruce knew that Steve only made them wait ten minutes, because he checked his watch, but it felt like a lot longer. When he finally called Tony over and asked if he was ready to tell the truth, Tony glared at him. 

“It wasn’t me,” Tony snapped. “And you’re being a jerk.” His face was tear-streaked and he looked miserable, even though his underwear did little to hide his erection.

Bruce watched to see what Steve would do. This was the point where he would probably have backed down, feeling horribly guilty, but he and Steve had talked about it once. “He acts out like that if he wants me to be stricter,” Steve had said. “Trust me, if it’s actually too much for him he’s quite capable of using his safeword.”

Now, Steve just raised an eyebrow. “Am I?” he said. “It must be a side effect of spending time with dishonest little boys. Come on, then.” He pulled Tony over his knees once more, and when Tony began to shift around Steve spread his legs wider apart so there was nothing for Tony to find friction against. Tony whimpered quietly and then cried out at the first smack from the paddle.

It was a large paddle, a little larger than one of Steve’s hands, and he was a big man. It was made from a dark, polished wood and there were holes drilled into it. Each time it connected with Tony’s bottom there was a sharp crack. Steve spanked Tony’s right asscheek five times in a row, a little harder each time, until Tony was crying out each time and sobbing in between spanks. He rubbed the paddle over the spot firmly for a minute or two before smacking it for a sixth time, and Tony scrambled to get off Steve’s lap. 

Steve was holding him too tightly, though, and Tony got nowhere. Steve rested the paddle against his left buttock and waited for Tony’s crying to settle down a little bit. “Are you ready to tell the truth?” Steve asked, and Tony cried and shook his head. Steve began spanking the other side and Tony’s crying picked up again. After four swats, Steve asked again, “Enough, Tony?” Tony didn’t answer, and Steve spanked him a fifth time. “You just have to tell me the truth.” Steve rubbed Tony’s bottom with the paddle and waited, but Tony didn’t respond and finally Steve spanked him again, the hardest yet.

Steve sighed and put the paddle down. He patted the small of Tony’s back and waited until he’d calmed down a little. “Up you get, Tony,” said Steve, helping him to stand up. “Now. Do you have anything to say?”

Tony sniffled. “Can – can I please go back to my corner now, sir?” he asked.

Steve seemed to think it over for a minute. “No,” he said. “If you’re not ready to admit what you did wrong, you can take of your underwear and put them with your pants.”

Tony bit his lip and delayed for a few seconds, but at last he put his thumbs under the elastic of his boxer shorts and slid them down his thighs. He looked at Steve again before bending over to lift his feet out, then turned away to fold them up and put them on top of his pants on the coffee table. Tony’s ass was a deep red, the marks of Steve’s and Bruce’s fingers only barely visible after the paddling he’d just received. It probably shouldn’t have been as hot as it was, but for all his tears, Tony’s erection hadn’t subsided at all, so Bruce decided not to second-guess his own arousal too much.

“Now,” said Steve when Tony turned back around. “You can pick up the paddle and give it to Bruce.”

Tony sniffled and wiped his face. He picked the paddle up and carried it over to Bruce, who accepted it with a solemn ‘thank you’, as though he was being given a cup of tea and not something he was about to use to give Tony his fourth spanking of the evening.

“If you’ve decided you’d like to tell the truth, Tony, then let us know. Otherwise you should put yourself over Bruce’s lap.”

Again, Tony seemed to need a minute to think about what he was going to do. He lowered himself over Bruce’s lap and Bruce waited for him to get settled.

“You can have a few minutes to think about whether you’re ready to tell the truth or whether you need another spanking first,” said Steve.

With Tony’s weight in Bruce’s lap and his red bottom not two feet from Bruce’s face, it was hard to think about anything else. Bruce kept getting lost in it, the colours and the heat under his hand, until he heard a cough on his left and realised that Steve was laughing at him. He glared at Steve, who quickly composed himself and cleared his throat.

“I think time’s up now, Tony,” Steve said. “This is your last chance to tell the truth. Otherwise, Bruce is going to spank you ten times with the paddle before we ask you again. Understand?”

Tony didn’t respond. Steve nodded to Bruce, who brought the paddle down sharply on Tony’s bottom.

He’d been planning this out while he waited for Steve’s word, and now he administered the spanking slowly and methodically. He started on the right side where Tony’s leg met his bottom, then the same spot on the left. Tony started crying again straight away, but Bruce tried to ignore him. He went back to the right side and spanked him again, aiming a little higher this time but making sure his strikes overlapped. Then the same on the left side.

“I did it, I did it!” Tony cried out. “I’m sorry, Daddy. It was me.”

Bruce looked at Steve, who frowned and said, “Six more, Tony. I explained before we started.”

Tony sobbed, and Bruce spanked his right buttock again, right on the curve.

“What I don’t understand,” said Steve, “is why it took you so long to admit it.”

“I’m sorry, Daddy. Ow!” Tony sobbed, as Bruce spanked the same spot on his left buttock.

“What happened?” Steve asked.

Bruce spanked the middle of Tony’s ass, right over his hole, and Tony wailed. 

“I wanted a drink,” Tony said. “I d-didn’t mean to break it.”

“You should have asked me.”

Bruce spanked the same spot again, a little bit harder.

“Ow! You were busy!” Bruce shifted Tony so that he could centre the next blow from the paddle over his buttcrack and the tops of both legs, and put more force behind it still. Tony said, “I’m sorry, Daddy. Sorry. I shouldn’t have.”

Bruce swung the paddle one last time, making sure to hit the exact same spot, and Tony sobbed uncontrollably. Bruce put the paddle down and rubbed his shoulders.

“Are we finished now, Daddy?” Tony asked when he’d settled down a little.

“You can go have a break in your corner,” said Steve. “But we still need to deal with you breaking things.”

Tony stood up. “I told the truth, though!” he said indignantly.

“Yes,” Steve sighed. “Eventually. And you’ve had your punishment for lying, but you shouldn’t have been pouring yourself a drink in the first place.”

“That’s not fair!”

“Tony,” said Steve. “You were just punished, quite severely, for trying to get out of a punishment that you deserved. With that in mind, is this really a discussion you want to pursue?”

Tony looked down at the ground and shook his head.

“Then go to your corner.”

Tony went over to his corner and Bruce wondered what Steve was planning next. After a short wait, Steve quietly left the room and came back holding a switch. Bruce could tell that Tony was listening to him move around, but he didn’t turn his head or try to see, and eventually Steve walked over to Tony while signalling to Bruce to follow.

“Tony, you could have told me the truth straight away, and we’d be all done by now,” said Steve. “But instead, you decided to draw this out. So. You’ll have fifteen strokes of the switch. Under the circumstances, I don’t think that’s nearly as harsh as I could be.”

Never one to quit while he was ahead, Tony said, “It was only a glass.”

“Then why did you lie about it?” Steve asked. Tony didn’t answer. “Right,” said Steve. “Put your hands against the wall. Step back. That’s it.”

Steve got Tony positioned so that his hands were braced against the wall at shoulder height and his bottom was sticking out. He put his left hand between Tony’s shoulder blades and waited for some signal that Bruce couldn’t see. At last, he lifted the switch and brought it swiftly down against Tony’s backside. Tony cried out but Steve didn’t relent, setting a rapid pace with the switch and hitting the same spot each time. He stopped after five and Tony leaned against the wall and sobbed. Steve passed the switch to Bruce, who took it uncertainly.

“You can do the next five,” he said, and the way he sounded so calm and in control made Bruce feel a bit more sure of what he was doing. Bruce put a hand against Tony’s back, just like Steve had done, and took a deep breath.

He must have hesitated a bit too long, because Tony turned his head a little to meet Bruce’s eyes. He looked like a mess, massive pupils and breathing hard like he’d been running for hours. Still, he must have noticed Bruce’s uncertainty, because he winked and Bruce somehow found the confidence to keep going.

He tried to avoid the welts Steve had already left on Tony’s ass, aiming just above them, but Tony jerked with each strike and made it hard to aim. He managed to put the first three strokes down in straight lines across both buttocks, not half an inch apart, but the fourth went crooked and overlapped the others and Tony howled and nearly headbutted the wall.

The welts were livid but the skin wasn’t broken, and when Steve nodded Bruce switched Tony again, although he couldn’t quite make himself swing as hard as he had before. He handed the switch back to Steve and wondered what he would do next.

“Tony,” Steve said, putting a hand on his shoulder. “I’m not sure we’re getting through to you. You don’t seem to understand the seriousness of what you did.”

Bruce could see what Steve was doing, not breaking the mood of the scene but giving Tony a chance to direct it a little bit. Of course, Tony wasn’t great at backing down from – well, anything, so his response was predictable.

“It was an accident,” he said. “I think maybe you’re overreacting.”

“Right,” said Steve. “That does it. Reach behind yourself and spread your cheeks.”

“But Daddy...”

“Don’t push me, Tony.”

Bruce watched in fascination as Tony gingerly put his hands to his bottom and parted his asscheeks. “Wider,” said Steve. “Come on, all the way.” Steve waited until Tony’s hole was bared to the room. “I’d rather not have to punish you at all,” he said. “But you or someone else could have been cut on the broken glass, and I don’t want you to be hurt. So I have to be very strict with you, don’t I, if you don’t seem to understand that you did the wrong thing?”

Tony didn’t answer, and his hands hadn’t moved. Steve waited a second and then nodded. “Okay,” he said, and he brought the switch down. Tony had braced one shoulder against the wall, which made his bottom stick out more. He cried out and his hands shifted to protect his hole.

“Come on,” said Steve. “You need to keep still. We’re not done yet.” He waited for Tony to get back into position, then switched him again. Tony cried harder but his hands didn’t move so much this time, and a second later Steve delivered the third stroke. Tony gasped and something hit the wall. Semen, Bruce realised after a second. Tony was coming just from being switched. He was still mid-orgasm when Steve switched him a fourth time, and his knees almost buckled.

Steve stood back and waited until Tony’s climax was finished. Tony didn’t even seem to notice the blow, with most of his weight leaning against the wall and his eyes closed.

“Wait here while we clean up,” said Steve. He and Bruce went around the living room and tidied up, which was already pretty clean and mostly involved fluffing the cushions. Steve would bark ‘Hands, Tony,’ every time Tony’s grip slackened, making him keep his hole exposed to the room for a full twenty minutes before handing him a damp cloth. “Clean up that mess you made,” Steve said, “and then go get ready for bed.”

Bruce straightened his glasses. The evening was clearly over. “I should get going,” he said.

Steve looked over at him. “I think... um. Tony and I were both hoping you might... stay?”

Bruce blinked at him for a second, too surprised to respond. “Oh,” he said. Steve was already looking kind of sad, like maybe he was regretting asking, and Bruce said, “Oh, no! No. I mean, I’d love to. Of course.” Steve smiled.

Normally Bruce would go and jerk off in his own bedroom while trying to remember everything that had happened during the session. It was a lot easier with Tony in front of him, face freshly washed but his ass still red and hot from the paddle and the switch.

Steve rolled Tony onto his stomach on the bed and squirted some lube into his palm. He pushed too fingers into Tony’s hole without much ceremony and Tony gasped and pushed back onto Steve’s hand.

“Doesn’t it hurt?” Bruce wondered, and Tony laughed.

“Of course it hurts,” he said. “Uh. So good.” He put a hand on the front of Bruce’s pants and squeezed. Bruce had been far too turned on all evening for him to be self-conscious about his erection now, so he pushed forward into Tony’s touch and groaned.

Tony unzipped Bruce’s fly and pulled his dick free from his underwear, and between the touch of the air and Tony’s hands, Bruce had to bite his lip to keep his composure. Tony breathed over the head, hot and moist, and Bruce shuddered. Tony’s technique involved a lot more enthusiasm than skill, probably because Steve was distracting him so effectively, but it was all the hotter for that.

Tony put his lips around the head of Bruce’s dick. Bruce shuddered and met Steve’s eyes over Tony’s back. He smiled at Bruce knowingly and added another finger; Tony mewled around Bruce’s cock and took him in deeper. 

Steve angled Tony’s hips up a little bit and spread a little more lube over his dick. He was being kind of rough – not as much as he could be, Bruce knew that, but enough. No one who didn’t know Steve would be able to tell how much care he was taking, how much control he actually had, that he was being exactly as rough as he wanted to be.

Tony moaned when Steve started pushing in, and stuck a finger in his mouth along Bruce’s dick. Bruce was so busy enjoying the sensations that he didn’t think about it too much until Tony took his finger out again and slid it down past Bruce’s balls.

Fingering wasn’t normally something Bruce was into, but since he’d started this with Tony and Steve, there were a lot of things it turned out he was into that he wouldn’t have expected. Bruce gasped had hoped he could hold off his orgasm a little bit longer.

He came very soon after that, crying out and accidentally pulling Tony’s hair. He didn’t seem to mind, just sucked harder and swallowed all that he could. Afterwards, Tony rested his head on Bruce’s thigh, his breath coming in short, desperate gasps. When Bruce looked he realised that Steve was jerking Tony off in time with the thrusting of his hips, and they came together seconds later.

Tony seemed to be more asleep than awake afterwards. “Help me with these covers,” Steve said, and they pulled the quilt off the bed and rolled Tony under the blankets. “Was that okay, Tony?” Steve asked.

“We could do that every day, if only my ass could take it,” Tony mumbled. Steve laughed.

“You’ll stay, won’t you, Bruce?” Steve asked, and Bruce had never heard him sound quite as vulnerable as he did just then.

“Of course,” he said, and mentally he added, as long as my heart can take it.


End file.
